Reza Serothein
Reza Serothein (REZ-ah seh-RO-thayne) - A young fire user, the offspring of a fire demon and an angel warrioress. Twin to her brother, Dreven, as all unions between an angel and a demon like her father result in twins due to the contrary natures of both beings. Closer to her demonic side, Reza was imbued with the gift of dragon fire, and the ability to scorch and burn with her flames. Personailty Reza has, pun perfectly intended, a spitfire personality. She is very quick to anger, and once said anger has been roused, more often than not there is hell to pay. Though she has grown up a little bit in the past year, her temper only stretches so far before it snaps. She is outspoken and aggressive. If there is something wrong, she makes sure you know it, and usually in the loudest way possible. Appearance Reza is a relatively short girl, at 5'3", with fire-engine red hair, demonic fangs, and crimson eyes. Her ears are pointed and rather large. She used to be very sensitive about them when she was younger. Now, she wears them pierced in multiple places. She's well-built, and typically dresses to show it, save one article of clothing; a long trenchcoat with the arms ripped out. She got it from her brother, Siv, and it is a treasured possession that she wears at all times. This coat also doubles as her purse. History Reza and Dreven were born in heaven, the product of an unholy union between an arc-angel, Alendriel, and a high-demon, Zadok. Legend has it that the two locked eyes across a bloody and hopeless battlefield, and fell instantly in love. One night, Alendriel and Zadok spent together, and during that night Alendriel conceived and bore a pair of twins, who she named Rezathiel and Dretheniel. The union between an angel and demon will always result in twins because of the adverse natures of the two species; the soul will always be fractured and torn, and thus it is housed in two bodies that are connected by that soul they share. It is also said that such a soul will always succumb to the madness inherent in the tumultuous tug between good and evil, and one twin will always walk the path of madness and death. Because of this, the angelic council decreed that Rezathiel and Dretheniel be killed before they became old enough to manifest such madness. Alendriel died giving birth to them, but luckily she had another daughter, an older one who was kind and merciful, and took the children from heaven, expelling herself from the Lord's gates forever to do the right thing and give her younger brother and sister a chance. Selendriel smuggled her brother and sister to the world of man, where she met with Zadok's eldest son, Siv. It was there that the two raised the twins for a time, dropping their names to something more fitting so that the angels would not hear them and come after the children. Rezathiel became Reza. Dretheniel, Dreven. And Selendriel herself shortened her name to Selene to stay under the radar and keep them safe, for the angels thought them dead. One close call was too many. One night, an angel came to speak with Selene of the possibility of her return to heaven. It was too close. Siv stole away with his young brother and sister during the night, taking them down into hell to be with their father. There, they were raised by the General-turned-Fire-Lord, Zadok. Upon turning 14, the twins were enrolled in the ColdHeart Academy, as Zadok feared for their safety so close to home. The angels knew he had fathered them and if they were to realize the two were alive they might come and try to claim them. Zadok did not believe Gabriel's lies that one was bound to madness. That is where they are now. Alendriel (Mother, Deceased) Atariel (Aunt, Deceased) Selendriel (Sister, Earthbound) Zadok (Father, Demon Fire Lord) Siv (Brother, Fire Knight) Abilities Reza's gift is Dragonfire. She can control and manipulate her flame, which is hot as to scorch and burn, and do harm. The demonic side of her nature is very strong in her, and yet she shares her brother's immunity to holy relics, even going so far as to be able to handle them. Soul Link - Because of the linking of Reza and Dreven's souls, if you cut one, not only will the other feel it, but they will bleed as well. However, this can also be a great boon to them, as when they are together their flames burn brightly. Relationships Dreven Serothein - Reza's twin brother. The two of them have a love-hate relationship. While she can get very irritated with him at times, he is still her brother and a partial center to her universe. He shares her soul and because of that he is, arguably, the closest person to her. Seth Scorpio - In spite of his cluelessness, or perhaps partially because of it, Reza loves him dearly. She fell for him in the early days of the academy when there were few students and things were far simpler. She feels the great desire to protect him, and knows he wouldn't let harm come to her given the choice. Raine - One of Reza's few real friends, she likes to think she and Raine have an understanding. She has a healthy respect for the girl. Cassandra Eiluned - Another friend, Reza likes Cassie for her dry wit and sense of humor. Trivia